


Jonah and the Great Fish (#19 Color)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [174]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian tries a little color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jonah and the Great Fish (#19 Color)

Don peered over Ian’s shoulder as Jonah quietly contemplated the koi.

Ian’s pencil lightly skimmed over heavy paper.

Aside from mug shot type portraits Don would never have stated that Ian had artistic talent, at least until his father found a sketch pad and flipped out. After that he often saw Ian with a pencil doing odd still lifes and candid portraits. This sketch however was different.

Ian put down his pencil and picked up an orange one to highlight the edges of the koi.

Don had never seen Ian use color before. Not a lot, mind. A touch of green in the grass, Jonah’s cheeks were just pink, and his eyes brown, the lemon fallen from the tree was edged in yellow. On top of color the paper was larger and looked professional. All and all it seemed to be the making of serious art as opposed to idle private doodles.

“That’s nice,” Don said.

Ian didn’t look up. “Thought I’d try something different.”

Don contemplated the portrait of his son in a quiet moment. “I like it.”

“Jonah and the great fish.”

Don chuckled. Jonah looked up at his name and the koi darted deep into the pond.


End file.
